Shuyin
Shuyin (主因, Shuuin) also known as "Shuyin of the Bells" is a Pirate Captain of the Silver Bell Pirates. Hailing from Drumroll Island, Shuyin earned his first bounty when he and his close friend Tatsuma Jūgenran defeated four squadrons of Marines that were attacking his home. In the process of receiveing his bounty of 19,000,000, Shuyin ate the Kan Kan no Mi protecting his home, although he destroyed a large portion of it as well. Following the defeat of the Marines, Shuyin and Tatsuma made a promise to form their own pirate crews and overthrow the corrupt World Government. Before setting off from his home and taking the first step to overcoming his rival, Shuyin recruited the daughter of the Drumroll Island's Ship Builder, Selphie Felenne, making her the first member of his crew and giving him a functioning vessel to set sail in. Appearance Shuyin stands at an average height of 5'7" and has a muscular frame despite his average looking appearance. He sports dark red, almost burgandy-colored hair, even though he will argue in length that his hair color is more of a scarlet color, just for laughs. His hair is often in a wild style; going spikey in the back but, splitting to two sides in order to cover his ears. Shin can usually be seen wearing a long-sleeve white jacket hoodie that he always keeps unzipped in order to feel "unrestrained". He contrasts his white hoodie with a pair of black combat boots with silver trimmings along the bottom. Most of the time, Shuyin wears plain grey pants with a loosely tied belt around his waist. He can always be seen wearing Personality Shuyin has a very caring personality as he values human life, and is willing to do anything to prevent anyone from dying in front of or around him. It has been noted by Shuyin's friends that he may be protecting enemies who would kill him if they were given the chance, as in Kanon Kusama's case. Shuyin has an innate good nature, is out-spoken, and straightforward. Despite being slightly naive, he seems to have a talent of gathering people together. Shuyin is often open to any request he receives, fulfilling it to the best of his abilities as he gets a great joy from seeing others smile. Many in his own crew also look up to him, not because he is their leader, but because he cares for them and respects them as individuals. Shuyin is very courageous when it comes to battle, taking the lead when out with a group or often fending off opponents himself. Although he is seen as a cheerful, bright-smiling young man in the present, Shuyin was shown as an emotionless child when he was younger, due to be raised on streets of Drumroll Island. Shuyen always gives off the impression of being goofy an aloof, but when he realizes that his allies and friends are in danger, he is capable of shocking everyone, including those closest to him by showing them a more somber face. After that he showed them his serious side, which made many note that darkness is hidden in his soul. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Haki Devil Fruit See Kan Kan no Mi Trivia Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Silver Bell Pirates